


Dawn of a New Day (Hiatus)

by ira_fae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BDSM, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Fanfic, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, you might call this a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: Stiles is just trying to get himself through college. He's working part-time at the station and living with his best friend Scott. But his world is turned upside down when Derek Hale, yes, that Hale, comes back to Beacon Hills. Isaac sets them up and a coffee date turns into Stiles discovering a whole new side of himself.One that he likes a whole hell of a lot.-or; derek comes back to beacon hills and he and stiles enter a whirlwind BDSM relationship that has stiles on his toes at all times in the best way possible
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words for this
> 
> i blame [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DHjA5vx9eo)

Stiles is tired. Like, exhausted tired. Not just he stayed up until three reading too much about Russian folk songs because he got lost on his path of research tired. No, that happens often, but this… This is different. Okay, maybe part of it is that he stayed up reading about Russian folk songs, but it was interesting! But he also has three papers due for three different classes, Scott and Allison are on a break which means Scott is in a bad mood consistently, but he also has a shit ton of work to do for the station. 

He thought that working at the station part-time would be the easy thing. It would let him keep a close eye on his dad, it was close to campus  _ and _ his and Scott’s apartment. It was  _ supposed _ to be easy. He mostly does clerical stuff, works the front desk, answers the phone, files paperwork. But it’s exhausting. Lately, he’s been tasked with more and more things. 

He’s grateful for the job but he’s glad the notion of becoming a police officer was not one that he was ever serious about. He loves his dad and respects the hell out of what he does, but  _ God _ , Stiles could never do it. 

Stiles eyes the clock, watching the seconds tick by. The door to the station opens and Scott waltzes in, smiling. Oh, hopefully, this means–

“Allison wants to get back together,” Scott announces. Stiles almost cheers. 

“Thank fuck!” Stiles leans back in his chair, grinning at his best friend. Scott walks around the counter to sit on Stiles’ desk, absolutely beaming. Stiles mostly listen to Scott’s tale of how he and Allison got back together. Only mostly because it’s almost a carbon copy of every other time they’ve gotten back together. As he’s listening to Scott something outside catches his eyes. 

A black Camaro has pulled up outside the station, the paint glints in the setting sunlight. Stiles watches as the driver gets out. And suddenly he feels like he’s watching a movie, as the hot male lead makes his way to the door. The wind blowing his hair, his walk almost slow motion, to dramatic music. He has broad shoulders and dark hair. His suit stretches across him  _ sinfully.  _ He doesn’t wear a tie, though, and the top few buttons of his shirt are open just enough to show part of his collar bone. Stiles’ mouth is dry as the man pulls open the door and stops in front of him. 

“Where can I find Isaac Lahey?” The gorgeous man asks. Stiles swallows. 

“Uh, o-over there.” He points in the general direction of Officer Lahey’s desk. The man gives him a small smile and moves in that direction. Stiles watches, with eyes wide as the man leaves. He turns to Scott, jaw dropped open. Scott looks just as shocked. Before either of them can say anything Isaac’s laughter draws their attention. Isaac and the mystery man are making their way to the door. Isaac waves at Stiles and then they’re gone, both of them sliding into the shiny, black Camaro and driving off. 

“Holy fuck,” Stiles mutters, “Who was that?” Scott slaps his shoulder and Stiles turns to glare him. 

“That was  _ Derek Hale. _ ”

Stiles’ mouth drops open, “Like, Hale...  _ Hale. _ ” Scott rolls his eyes. 

“Like, the family of the founders of Beacon Hills Hale. Like Hale Hotels, Hale.  _ Like Peter Hale, Hale. _ ” 

It’s Stiles’ turn to slap Scott’s shoulder, “Shut  _ up!” _

“I’m serious. The hell does he want with  _ Lahey?” _ Scott asks. Stiles snorts and he can’t help but think that he agrees with Scott. Nothing against Isaac or anything, he’s cute enough, but like… Derek is a Greek god. He is the paragon of hot. 

“Hey, I’m hungry. When are you done?” Scott apparently, has moved on. He’s on his phone, probably texting Allison. Stiles is so not over this. 

“Uh,” Stiles looks at the clock, “now, actually.” Stiles stands and starts to gather his stuff, his mind still reeling with images of  _ Derek Hale.  _

They’re sitting in Smiley’s Diner and Stiles is still on this. Scott has moved  _ way _ on. He’s talked about Allison, his classes, seeing his mom. Stiles is on his phone, trying to find out as much as he can about Derek Hale. It’s not much. He could do better if he had his laptop. But there really isn’t much online about Derek Hale. He’s part of an influential family, but it seems like he keeps to himself. There are a couple of articles about eligible bachelors and their wealth, but Stiles wants  _ more.  _ He vaguely notices Scott steal a fry but he doesn’t do anything. 

“See, I knew you were paying attention,” Scott huffs. He punctuates his whining with a kick to Stiles shin. That gets him to look up. 

“Hey!” 

Scott rolls his eyes, “Dude, I’ve been talking for like an  _ hour,  _ and you’ve barely said jack shit. What are you doing?” Stiles sighs, knowing Scott won’t judge him too harshly. He turns his phone to show Scott the picture of Derek that he was looking at. It’s with an article about the Hale family and their charity work. 

Scott chuckles, “Oh, my God. Someone has a crush.” Stiles huffs, pulling his phone back. He crosses his arms and glares at Scott. 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t wanna hear it. You  _ get it _ on the regular, Scott. My dry spell is going on like several  _ months.” _

“Hey, I wasn’t judging. I was just stating a fact.” But Scott is definitely smirking down at his empty plate. 

“I don’t like you,” Stiles huffs, “just for the record. I  _ hate you. _ ” 

Scott laughs, “Sure, bud. And you’re my best friend.” 

It’s three days before he thinks about Derek Hale again. More important things take over. Papers, and jobs, and stupid best friends with even stupider girlfriends. Well, no… That’s not fair. Allison is very nice, even if she makes some misguided choices (i.e. breaking up with Scott every few months). It just gets a little obnoxious. How excited they are to be back together. How…  _ enthusiastic. _ It’s times like those that he almost wishes he took Dad up on his offer to stay with him at the house. 

The workload at the station has decreased and it’s helped Stiles relax. But as soon as Officer Isaac Lahey walks into the door, Stiles is no longer relaxed. No, instead he’s thinking about Derek Hale again. 

“Hey, Lahey!” Stiles huffs. Isaac turns to him, smiling. He comes and leans over the counter like everyone does. 

“What can I do for you, Stilinski?” Isaac’s smile is bright and he looks happier than Stiles has seen him look for a while. 

“Uh…” he thought this wouldn’t be awkward, he and Isaac are okay friends, “How, um, how do you know Derek Hale?” Stiles clears his throat, busying his hands with meaninglessly shuffling papers around. 

“Oh, I met him when I was down in L.A.,” Isaac says brightly, “he and I were… Well, we’re good friends now.” Oh, Stiles  _ does not _ like that phrasing. He’s sure his eyes are wider than saucers. Isaac chuckles. 

“You… Friends with Hale?” 

“Yeah, that day he picked me up we had dinner and caught up.” 

Stiles nods, trying to look casual, “Oh, cool. Cool.” 

“Yup,” but Isaac is smirking at him and Stiles knows he’s failed at looking casual. Isaac starts to walk away but stops, turning to look back at Stiles, “He’s single, ya’ know. I could set you up, if–”

“Isaac!” Stiles snaps. Isaac snorts and goes to his desk. 

He doesn’t think about Derek Hale for the rest of the day. 

Okay, except that’s a total lie. He can’t stop thinking about Derek Hale. And around lunchtime, he’s slamming into the chair by Lahey’s desk with a huff. 

“But he’s not gay,” Stiles says, without preamble. Isaac turns and raises an eyebrow at him. “He can’t be! There were all these articles and-” 

“Oh, yeah, because  _ everything _ you read on the internet is true.” Isaac turns back to his computer with a snort. Stiles huffs. Lahey is and always has been obnoxious. He was obnoxious in high school. Not that Stiles ever saw much of him. He was two years ahead of him and Scott, but Stiles thought he was obnoxious during lacrosse so… 

“Are you, like, absolutely positive. Because if you’re just trying to make some big joke out of this–”

Isaac’s eyes flash as he says, “Oh, trust me. I’m  _ positive. _ ” He smirks as Stiles splutters. 

He thinks for a minute. Could he actually have a chance with Derek Hale? Perfectly sculpted, Greek god, Derek  _ Hale _ . What chance does Stiles even want? Does he want to get laid? Does he want– Oh, my God. Absolutely not. Stiles can’t imagine Derek would want anything long term with someone like him. 

“Okay, but what would you  _ do? _ ” Stiles asks. Because he’s pretty sure Derek wouldn’t just go on a blind date with Stiles on Isaac’s request. 

Isaac smirks again and lifts his phone, “Smile.” Stiles throws him a cheesy grin, not even thinking twice. Then Isaac is chuckling as he does something on his phone. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Stiles stands to look over Isaac’s shoulder. He’s typing out a text message to someone with the picture of Stiles attached. Isaac pulls the phone to his chest. 

“Uh, uh. Go, have lunch. I’m pretty sure your shift is over too. Get out of here and let me work my magic.”

Stiles  _ really doesn’t _ like that. But Isaac is right. And he has a class in an hour and a half. Stiles groans as he leaves. 

Two hours later, while Stiles is class, his phone buzzes. He doesn’t check it. Professor Harris is a  _ hard ass _ when it comes to phones. Plus, Stiles  _ really  _ needs to pass this class. 

Three hours later, Stiles is out of class, and getting a coffee from the little shop on campus. He gets a text from Scott and finally remembers that he got a notification during Harris’ class. 

He texts Scott back first, an argument about who’s turn it is to make dinner. Stiles is so not making dinner tonight. So, that means pizza. Scott will pick up a pizza so he doesn’t have to cook. That’s just how it goes. 

Then he checks the other text. 

**_Unknown Number_ ** **:** _ How would you like to get coffee sometime?  _

Stiles frowns at his phone for approximately three point five seconds. Then he spills coffee down his front. He mutters curses as he dabs his shirt with napkins and wipes up the table. No  _ fucking _ way. 

**_Stiles:_ ** _ is this derek hale _

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ Yes. I had assumed Isaac gave you my number. My apologies. _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ you want to get coffee? _

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ Well, Isaac said I would be interested in getting to know you. I figured coffee would be a good way to do that. We could get dinner instead. _

Stiles stares at his phone, mouth gaping. He’s sure he looks ridiculous, sitting in the middle of the campus coffee shop, covered in coffee, his mouth hung open like an idiot. He needs to respond. 

**_Stiles:_ ** _ dinner would be great _

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ Does tonight work for you? Isaac said you’re in college so you must be busy.  _

Stiles closes his mouth and saves Derek’s phone number–Derek  _ fucking _ Hale’s phone number!–into his phone. Then he texts Isaac, then Scott, and then, once he’s collected himself, he texts Derek. 

**_Stiles:_ ** _ isAAC HOLY SHIT DEREK FUCKING TEXTED ME? _

**_Lahey:_ ** _ Is that not what you wanted _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ i’m gonna strangle u _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ what kind of muffins do you like?  _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ or donuts? _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ whatever you want  _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ you’re having dinner by yourself _

**_Scott:_ ** _ wait why? _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ because i have a date _

**_Scott:_ ** _ what _

**_Scott:_ ** _ stiles _

**_Scott:_ ** _ stiles! i need more info!!! _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ tonight works for me _

**_Derek Hale:_ ** _ Good to hear. Can I pick you up at seven? _

**_Stiles:_ ** _ sounds great i’ll send you my address _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek and stiles go on that date

Stiles is nervous. Perhaps nervous is an understatement. Derek Hale is just as gorgeous as he was when he came to pick Isaac up. And he drives that Camaro. A sleek, black vehicle that Stiles probably would never have appreciated unless Derek was driving it. They’ve been chatting since Derek picked Stiles up, all small talk. Things like Derek’s car and Stiles’ jeep – which he is very defensive of. Derek described the restaurant they’re going to and Stiles thinks he’s underdressed.

Though Stiles supposes, Derek doesn’t look much more dressed up than Stiles is. He’s wearing a leather jacket and a tan henley that Stiles really wants to touch. It looks so soft. 

But, Derek is asking him what kind of music Stiles listens to and he eagerly dives into that. The rest of the drive to the restaurant is filled with Stiles talking about his own musical tastes and somehow turning into Stiles practically giving Derek an academic essay on the music of ancient cultures. Derek, to his credit, seems interested and even asks questions to further prompt Stiles. It makes Stiles feel a warm fuzzy feeling that Derek isn’t put off by his rambling but rather seems interested. 

When they arrive at the restaurant Stiles realizes there is a valet and he thinks again that maybe he’s underdressed. Derek leads into the restaurant and Stiles trusts him to get them a table so he marvels at the building. He’s not an architecture buff by any means and he usually doesn’t prefer modern styles but somehow he’s captivated by the building. They’ve somehow managed to make the red brick look modern and interesting. The whole air of the restaurant feels somehow simultaneously casual and elegant. 

Derek smiles a captivating smile as they slide into their booth, the hostess leaving them. Their easy banter continues as they decide what they’re going to drink and eat. 

“So, what’s your usual poison?” Derek asks, looking through the drink menu. Stiles chuckles, trying not to think about all the jabs Scott and Co. have made at his expense for drinking those fruity drinks. 

“Oh, you know,” Stiles says with as much masculine bravado as he can muster, “a good ole’ beer.” Derek snorts at him. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

Stiles gasps, mock offended, “Mr. Hale, I drink only the finest of stout. I am a connoisseur of the best of beer.” Derek smiles, bright and amused. 

“Yeah? What’s your favorite?” Derek raises his eyebrows, leaning forward slightly. 

Stiles hesitates, “The lager, uhm, one… Alright, listen, margaritas are my favorite.” Derek leans back looking much too satisfied. 

“I pegged you as a cocktail guy,” Derek says, looking back at the drink menu. Stiles tries his hardest to not react to that entire sentence. Because Derek is a grown man and there was no childish sexual innuendo behind any of that. “Do you like champagne?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, tilting his head curiously. Derek grins. 

“Can I order your drink for you?” 

“Uh,” Stiles can’t help but mirror Derek’s grin, “sure.” 

“Perfect. Have you decided what you’re getting to eat?” Derek asks, setting the drink menu down. He picks up the dinner menu and Stiles shrugs, humming to himself. 

“No… I’m between this vegetable gnocchi dish and the mushroom risotto.” 

Derek nods, “Get the gnocchi. I’ve had it before. Delicious.” 

At that moment their waitress appears, smiling brightly at Derek, “Hello. I’m Cassidy. I’ll be your waitress for tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?” 

Derek smiles back, a blinding smile that Stiles knows knocks Cassidy off her feet, “I’ll have tonight’s local lager and he’ll have the French 75.” 

“Of course. Can I get you an appetizer?” 

Derek looks to Stiles who shrugs. Derek glances down at the menu. “Uh, no I don’t think so. But I think we’re ready to order now.” Derek makes eye contact with Stiles again. 

“I’m ready if you are,” Stiles says, when Derek nods Stiles says, “I’ll have the Garden Vegetable Gnocchi.”

“I’ll have the ravioli,” Derek says. Their waitress asks a few more questions about their orders and leaves. Derek turns back to Stiles.

“So, what is a French 75?” Stiles asks. Derek grabs the drink menu and pushes it to the other side of the table. 

“The French 75 is a delicious surprise,” Derek says with a smirk. Stiles can’t help the smile on his face. Letting someone else order for him… It feels oddly intimate and the fact that Derek wants it to be a surprise. Stiles can’t believe this man really wanted to go on a date with him. 

“So, how often does Isaac set you up with complete strangers?” Stiles asks. Derek grins, shaking his head with a laugh. He takes off his leather jacket before responding, laying it beside him on the booth seat. 

“Uh, this is only the second date Isaac has set me up with. The first one didn’t go so well,” Derek chuckles awkwardly, looking down at his hands. Stiles follows his gaze. Derek has incredibly nice hands, Stiles decides. They make him feel things. 

“What happened?” Stiles asks, “So I can avoid doing that.” Derek looks up at him, unexpectedly shy.

“Uh, you already have avoided doing it. She literally only asked about Hale Hotels and my family, so…” 

Stiles chuckles himself, realizing that he’s avoiding thinking about the slight fame Derek has by instead thinking about him as The Hot Guy That Somehow Wants a Date. Stiles shrugs, embarrassed with himself, thinking that isn’t much better. Derek is a person. A very attractive, vaguely famous person, but a person nonetheless. 

He decides honesty is the best policy, “I mean… I obviously know who you are but,” Stiles shrugs again, blushing, “I was more just shocked you wanted a date with me.” Derek grins. 

“You’re attractive, Stiles. Why wouldn’t I want a date with you?” 

Stiles grins back, “Well, obviously I’m attractive,” he flips his hair dramatically and Derek laughs, “but I’m like…. Regular person attractive. You’re like model level attractive.” 

“Thank you,” Derek says, “And I agreed mostly because Isaac vouched for you. He said that you’re one of the most genuine people he knows.” 

Stiles huffs. He doesn’t even interact with Isaac that much. “Well, I think I owe Isaac another thank you. And I guess I know who to hit up if this doesn’t work out.” Stiles’ joke gets another laugh out of Derek and it puts a warm feeling in his chest. Derek laughing is a wonderful sight. 

“So, you’re in college. But Isaac didn’t tell me what you’re majoring in.”

Stiles grins, always excited to talk about his career plan, “Well, I’m currently going for a bachelor’s degree in biology. I plan on eventually getting a Ph. D. I really want to work in the field of molecular biology.” 

Derek raises his eyebrows, “Wow. That’s really interesting. Tell me more.” Stiles bites his lip. He can’t believe how genuinely interested Derek seems to be in this. Stiles talks about his plans in detail as they wait for their drinks. By the time the waitress stops by with their drinks, Stiles has exhausted his ten-year plan for his life and Derek is still grinning, still interested. 

“I’m really impressed,” Derek says, “but I also want to know what you think of your drink.” He gestures with his own glass. Stiles bites his lip and nods. His  _ French 75 _ has come in a champagne flute, it’s a pale yellow liquid that has been garnished with a lemon peel twist. Stiles picks it up and takes a small sip. He’s surprised by the flavor, it’s bright and tangy. 

“Wow, that’s good,” Stiles says. Derek’s grin is ridiculously bright. 

“I’m glad,” he takes a sip of his own drink.

“I’m just glad you got me something I like.” 

Derek shrugs, blushing, “I’ve developed a talent for it.” They sit there for a moment in contented silence. Derek’s eyes keep drifting to Stiles’ lips and it makes him blush a little. 

Derek breaks the silence, “I actually have something I’d like to talk about. I’d like to be completely transparent with you.” 

Stiles quirks an eyebrow but says, “Sure, go ahead.” 

“Well, I quite like you so far and I don’t want you to go into this without knowing what I want out of this. When I look for a relationship, I don’t look for what most people consider the “normal” dynamic.” 

Stiles waits, confused. He’s really not sure what Derek is talking about. 

“I am a Dominant, in the sense of BDSM. I enjoy having aspects of BDSM in my relationships.” 

Stiles eyebrows go up as all sorts of images fill his mind, “Like fi-” 

Derek shakes his head, “Please do  _ not _ say Fifty Shades of Gray. That is nothing like what I do.” 

Stiles flushes, embarrassed, “Oh.”

“It’s alright. But I am going to assume that means you don’t know very much about BDSM,” Derek says this with an authority that sort of intimidates Stiles, he nods, “Well, that’s alright as well. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve introduced someone to the scene. But, the reason I bring it up on the first date is that I don’t want both of us to get invested in this and then down the line it be a surprise. I would despise myself if you felt pressured into something you didn’t want to do.” 

Stiles nods, “I get it… It’s not something I’ve ever tried but… I’m definitely not opposed to it. Or at least the idea of it.” Derek smiles and seems to relax a little. 

“We don’t have to discuss it any further tonight. I just wanted to put it out there.”

Stiles bites his lip, contemplating. He has a few, burning questions for Derek, but his brain is also moving at a mile a minute, flinging images and fantasies at him with no regard for his sanity. The waitress returns with their plates before either can say anything. She offers some pleasantries but Stiles doesn’t really pay attention. He’s more focused on the confident lines of Derek’s posture, the glint in his eyes, the bright smile on his face. Finally, the waitress leaves. 

“I have a question if you don’t mind,” Stiles says softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on Tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fifty Shades sucks. Sorry not sorry. Check out this article [Consent Isn't Enough in Fifty Shades of Grey](https://www.theatlantic.com/culture/archive/2015/02/consent-isnt-enough-in-fifty-shades-of-grey/385267/) and this video [Fifty Shades of Physical and Emotional Abuse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGfW3saxM6E)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
